Window regulators such as those of cross-arm configuration have been developed for vehicle doors to facilitate driver or passenger control over the positioning of the window in the door of the vehicle. These regulators generally employ massive sector gears turned by energizable electric motor and transmission units that move the window panel to an infinitely variable number of positions as selected by the operator. While such window regulators have generally provided good window adjustment and control, there are ongoing requirements for reducing the weight of vehicle components such as window regulators and their motor drives and for improved regulator operation with reduced noise level and smoother operation with low noise stop at the end of the travel of the window panel. To this end, the present invention provides a new and improved regulator that features a unitized motor mount, preferably of an engineering thermoplastic material such as nylon or DELRIN that isolates the motor from the mounting brackets and the sector gear and which provides for the employment of a lighter weight sector gear and motor drive while making regulator operation smoother and noise-free with a cushioned downstop.
These and other features, objects and advantages of this invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description and drawings in which: